I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to robot gripper apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic force detecting robot gripper.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Robot grippers, also known as end effectors, grasp and secure objects in various manufacturing processes. Many prior art devices have air driven grippers which grasp objects with a sudden, clamping motion. This sudden clamping action of air driven grippers often damages small, delicate parts, such as axial leaded and radial leaded electrical components. Handling by air driven grippers also causes marring of the surface of electrical components, making any identifying markings on the components unreadable.
Another type of mechanism for driving the fingers of a robotic gripper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,237. A drive for a robotic gripper system is disclosed having a rotationally driven shaft connected to an energy source. A feedback means coupled between the energy source and the fingers can be used to sense and control the position of the fingers. The feedback means does not sense gripper force, and it requires mechanical coupling of feedback means to the fingers in order to determine the finger location.